User blog:L1242092/Tips and Tricks for Beginner and Advanced Beekeepers
A collection of advice for new and experienced players. Highlighted tips are special advice that apply to beekeepers of all levels. New Players * First, head to the Codes page and redeem every code you can find except for the ones that give boosts - save those for later. ** The codes should give you a good headstart on honey and tickets, allowing you to quickly expand your hive. Buy as many eggs from the Basic Egg Shop as you can with your honey and place them into the lowest spaces in your hive. ** Always be checking codes page for new codes for more free goodies. Join the BSS Club on Roblox to enable access to more codes and other in-game goodies. * Get started by talking to Black Bear and Mother Bear and doing their quests. During play, you should always be trying to do something that is progressing a quest. * Patches with double flowers give double pollen from gathering, so focus on gathering from these patches. * When your bees are converting pollen to honey, stand on the edge of the white circle nearest the hive to minimize the travel time for bees between you and the hive. * Upgrade your gear and grow your hive as soon as possible. Routinely check the Bee Egg Dispenser and Noob Shop for the cheapest thing you can buy and get it. ** Buying Basic Eggs is generally preferable to buying anything in the shop. ** I skipped buying the Vacuum. I felt the honey was better spent on buying eggs. * Mushroom Field, Blue Flower Field, and Clover Field have mobs in them. Your swarm can kill these, but you will still want to avoid taking damage from them as they are taken down. ** Mobs do not chase while you are in the air. Jump around to confuse mobs. ** Mobs do not chase outside of their zones. You can lure a mob to the edge of a field and step quickly in and out to keep it on the edge and let your swarm kill it from a safe place. * Gather up as much available Royal Jelly as you can and use it to upgrade any Basic Bees you have. If you have no Basic Bees left, save your jelly for the next Basic Bee you get. Read the page for information about where Royal Jelly is found so that you may collect and use it as soon as possible. ** Go into the Clover Field and talk to the Brown Bear to get a daily quest that grants you more Royal Jelly. Do this every day to help improve your hive. 5+ Bees * Talk to the Panda Bear for new quests that involve killing mobs. Give priority to completing his quests over Black Bear's quests. If the mobs for completing his quests aren't available, work on other quests. ** Avoid killing mobs not in a quest or field that you need to collect from, as these mobs may be needed for future quests. The Spider has a 30-minute cooldown. If you kill it accidentally before a quest you need it for, it will take much longer to complete that quest. * Patches with big flowers give triple(?) pollen from gathering, so focus on gathering from these patches. * Collect any power-ups dropped from your upgraded bees to improve the gathering of pollen. Chain them together for bigger effect. 10+ Bees * Talk to the Science Bear for new quests that involve a little bit of everything, but focus on having variety in your hive. Always prioritize his quests over other quests. ** If you have Royal Jelly left over and aren't going to buy a Basic Egg soon, use Royal Jelly on other bees in order to get new types of bees to complete Science Bear's quests. ** Check out the Bees page for a comparison chart of the different bees. I generally prefer bees with Bomb abilities since long bomb chains seem to be the most productive means of gathering pollen quickly. * Go to the Pro Shop and buy the Super-Scooper and Mega-Jug. ** Other collectors or jugs are not recommended at this point as they are far too expensive for what they are capable of. ** When you have the honey to spare, buy a Parachute. This will enable you to get several other Royal Jellies, which essentially lets it pay for itself and then some. *** Floating with the Parachute is equivalent to 5-6 stacks of Haste on top of base speed, so use it everywhere to get around faster. * Use the Slingshot to return to the Pineapple Field once you have 8 bee types unlocked. 15+ Bees * Talk to the Polar Bear for new quests that involve a little bit of everything. His quests take lower priority than any other quests. * The Werewolf is very fast and harmful, but it can be killed safely by putting the cactus or a pumpkin between yourself and it, and letting your swarm take it down. ** The cave the Werewolf comes from holds a Gold Egg protected by fast Cave Spiders that kill instantly. Max out your Haste boosts and dash straight at it to grab it before dying. * Use the Royal Jelly Dispenser to buy Jelly for any Basic Bees that you may not otherwise be able to upgrade. * At this point, your swarm may be doing more of the collection work than you do. Focus on collecting and chaining power-ups from your bees. * Go back to the Codes page and start looking for codes with boosts in them. Activate those codes and focus on boosted fields to get lots of pollen and honey in short amounts of time. * Your swarm may now be strong enough to take on the King Beetle. Kill him every day for lots of honey, Royal Jelly, and a chance at an amulet with some helpful boosts. ** Easiest method I've found to defeat him is to wait until he gets ready to charge, then jump and float to the side with the parachute. Stay close to where he lunges from and your bees won't get confused and run back to you as often. * If Basic Eggs are starting to become very expensive, return to the Pro Shop to buy some high-end items instead. ** Purchase the Propeller Hat and Port-O-Hive when you have enough honey, preferably in that order. ** Do not buy any other collectors from the Shop as they are not worth it. If you absolutely must buy a better collector, save up for a Bubble Wand or Scythe, preferably the former. ** Buying the available Guards and Belt are not recommended - not enough benefit for their cost. * A Honeystorm can be summoned near the Brown Bear every four hours, but this is often not worth enough to make a special trip out to it. 20+ Bees * You now have access to the Ant Challenge, which is an excellent source of Royal Jelly and will help you quickly improve the quality of your hive. It also allows you to get another amulet which will mostly help conversion. ** As your hive increases in size and bees grow in level, play the Ant Challenge to improve the quality of your Ant Amulet. ** Don't spend too many tickets buying Ant Passes. Generally, if you don't have a quest that demands you kill ants and don't have a lot of Basic Bees in your hive, they aren't worth buying. * If you've finally reached five Gifted Bees, you can use one of the cannons and the Parachute to get into Star Hall and buy a Bronze Star Amulet for 25 million honey. This is not recommended, as there are much better things to spend that amount of honey on, but should be kept in mind for later. * Your swarm may now be strong enough to take on the Tunnel Bear. Kill him every two days for lots of honey and Royal Jelly. 25+ Bees/22+ Types * Use the Red Cannon to get past the Lion Bee Gate without having 25 bees in your swarm. ** Use the Parachute in conjunction with the cannon to access any fields past the Brave or Honey Bee Gates quickly from the hive, or to gather more Royal Jelly around the map. * Spend the remainder of your honey on luxury items that further improve the quality of your swarm or your own gathering. ** Save up and buy Blue Guard and Red Guard to improve respective color pollen gathering rate. Do not bother with the Elite versions of the guard as they do not provide enough marginal benefit for their cost. ** Save up and buy the Beekeeper's Mask to greatly improve bee pollen gathering. This is preferable to buying hive expansions and eggs unless you have been buying eggs with Robux. ** Buy Hive Slots to increase your hive's size and fill them with eggs received from quests or mob drops. If you have no extra eggs, you can go back to the Basic Egg Shop and buy a Basic Egg instead. ** When the Hive Slots become more expensive, spend honey on buying the Bronze Star Amulet (if you don't already have one) and replacing your Blue and Red Guards with the Bucko Guard and Riley Guard respectively (I recommend Riley first). 30+ Bees * You're pretty much a BSS pro now! You probably have learned enough about the game through reading this guide and playing the game that you can figure out for yourself what you should do. * Head past the Bear Gate and talk to Onett for some endgame quests that should take you a long time to complete. ---- The Swarm * As mentioned before I generally prefer bees with Bomb abilities over other bees. I also like having 4-5 bees with Haste and 2-3 bees with Focus. Fewer Haste bees are necessary to chain Haste with higher levels of Polar Power or better hats. * Use the comparison table on the Bees page to look at the different conversion rate values of different types of bees. Focus on sorting high conversion rate bees towards the bottom and low rate bees towards the top by using Royal Jelly on extra bees with high rates at the top and low rates at the bottom. ** For example, if I had too many Music Bees and wanted to convert one, I would keep the lowest ones and convert the highest positioned one because the Music Bee has a high conversion rate. Similarly, if I had too many Exhausted Bees, I would keep the ones near the top and convert the lowest positioned ones since they have a low conversion rate. * If you want to do well in the Ant Challenge, keep a few Rage Bees around for their attack boosts. I think three is ideal, but don't go over five. * Spend treats on bees that favor them only, preferably on a type that isn't gifted already. Use basic treats to push bees up to their next level when preparing for the Ant Challenge. * I place bees into the following tier list: ** Tier 0: Event, unique Gifted, and Legendary Bees (except Diamond, Music, and Baby Bees) ** Tier 1: Diamond, Music, Baby, Rage, Exhausted, Shocked, Hasty, Commander, and Looker Bees ** Tier 2: Other bees with Bomb power-ups ** Tier 3: Other bees with Boost power-ups ** Tier 4: Honey Bees ** Tier 5: Brave and Basic Bees * In general, use Royal Jelly on bees in the highest number tier until there are none left, then work towards lower number tiers. There are a few other considerations to make though. ** There is such a thing as too many Haste power-ups, too many Baby Love power-ups, too much Focus, etc. Morph bees in tier 1 instead of higher tier bees if there are more of a certain power-up than deemed necessary. Three copies is often enough for Baby Love, Rage, and Melody. Three to five copies of Focus and four to six copies of Haste are good enough depending on where they are coming from. ** It may be good to have some variety of tokens in the swarm. If you only have two sources of a particular color Bomb or Boost, it may be better not to morph bees of that ability. ** When choosing what to upgrade within the same tier, consider the above points. For what remains, give preference to Speed first and Energy second. Other stats are largely negligible. ---- More tips to come in the future perhaps. Category:Blog posts